Talk:Nigel Wolpert
He reappeared in the 5th movie and plays a somewhat major role in the D.A. - he seems to always be their "victim" for practicing spells and is shown several times standing right next to Harry, making him look like a somwhat major character as well. How should we phrase this for the article? Non-Canon? Should this article really be deemed non-canon? I know Nigel does not appear in the books, but my understanding was that the films are still canon unless contradicted by the novels or by something JKR says. Oread (talk) 20:52, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :I've noticed it's been marked as non-canon again. Is there a reason for this? -Smonocco 14:32, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, he is definitely canon, so off goes the template. The only question is whether his participation in the DA is. Is there any quote from the book that denies this? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::If it doesn't occur in the books then it isn't canon. JK Rowling has to write it to be canon. 19:01, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Year In the credits for Order of The Phoenix Nigel is credited as "Nigel 2nd year" so doesnt that mean that he was in his second year in '95-'96 -Smonocco 16:53, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Last name On this version of the Dumbledore's Army parchment, you can see Nigel's signature, third up from the bottom in the right column. His last name clearly begins with a "W," but the rest is difficult to read. I interpret it as "Wright." Any other interpretations? Incidentally, Dennis Creevey's signature can be seen at the top of the right column, which calls into question the theory that Nigel is intended to be a composite of Colin and Dennis. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 05:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It's to difficult to read it. --Nigell 12:19, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I think the comment that he is a composite of Denis and Colin is meant to explain his presence in the film, not that he is a direct replacement for the two characters. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 12:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I've looked really closely at that screenshot and from my first look I got the letter "W" at the start and the letter "t" at the end. Now I put on my DVD of OotP and paused it in place and blown up and on my screen I can quite easily make out the letters "W", "g" and "t". This leads me to believe my initial thoughts as well as others are correct. I believe his last name to be "Wright" or something similar, whatever the last name is it begins with "W", ends with "t" and has a "g" in the middle. Patr0nus 20:33, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :The image is dark and blurry; I'm surprised anyone can read his last name at all. 17:33, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Research I did some research on the picture, added some brightness, I made the picture sharper and the last name starts with a W and ends with a L or a T. EDIT: William has facebook, i'm gonna ask he's last name in the harry potter movies =] Nigel Wespurt Woohoo! I'm glad we finally got his last name. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']]([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 13:28, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :What makes you think it's legit? Judging by the list of names on the site used for the reference, they seemed to have a hard time reading some of the names (who the hell is "Luca Carrese"?). 17:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::They didn't have a hard time reading, they saw it up close and in person. Luca Carrese is obviously a character made up for the films, just like Nigel Wespurt. Anyway, I believe the Luca Carrese to be real as when I was analysing the parchment screenshot I thought I made out a student with the initials L.C. and it was confirmed by this, a person who saw the parchment with their own eyes instead of looking at a screenshot [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']]([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 18:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::The parchment is currently on display at a Chicago museum as part of a large exhibit of movie props called Harry Potter: The Exhibition. Like Patr0nus pointed out, the person saw the list in person, so their reading of it is likely to be more accurate than anything we can derive from looking at this screenshot. However, even up close, some names might have been hard to make out accurately due to ornate or messy handwriting, I'm going to place a on all relevant articles. It would be great if an editor on this site who lives in the Chicago area and is planning on the visiting the exhibit could verify these things for us. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 23:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Do you know that Nigel's name has been changed on here from Wespurt to Wolpurt? I thought that Wespurt was right? HarryPotterRules1 23:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::"Wespurt" was based on this report of Harry Potter: The Exhibition from ThePensieve.org. As one is not allowed to take pictures in the exhibit, the creator of the report was presumably going by memory when they wrote out the list of names that appear on the DA parchment, and thus may have incorrectly read or remembered Nigel's surname. ::"Wolpert" is based on this screenshot of a reproduction of the DA parchment from the newly-released Harry Potter Artefact Box by the Noble Collection. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 23:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :I have seen the picture, and to me, the third letter, which is, apprently, now an L, looks curved and like an S, which is what made me ask. HarryPotterRules1 00:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : :This is my reasoning too - if you trace over it, it definitely looks like Wespurt. Below, I traced over it (Having zoomed in VERY FAR, on paint.) HarryPotterRules1 00:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : : : : : : : :::His handwriting slants to the right. The "l" at the end of his first name looks similar. Also, the "l" in the last name comes right off the top of the "o" before it, making it shorter on one side and less straight. :::"Wolpert" is listed on surname database sites, whereas Wespurt isn't. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 00:25, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Do remember that most of these names are made up; as far as I know, Lovegood is not on Surname database sites. The "L" at the end of his name, to me, at least, looks nothing like the surpposed "l" in his surname, since i has a flick at the bottom (going towards the second letter) which the "l" in his first name does not, the flick makes me think it is an S and there is definitely a gap in the secon letter of his surname, which makes it look like an e.HarryPotterRules1 00:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::As well as that, zoooming into the photo makes it look better and there is definitely a gap in the second letter which makes it an 'e' to me. HarryPotterRules1 00:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The second letter in his surname is a closed loop. It doesn't look like the "e" in his first name, which basically looks like an "i" without a dot. Based on this comparison it's evident that they're not the same letters. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 01:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) If you look at the second letter in his surname, it starts of dark at the top and gets lighter at the bottom, and, at the bottom (where the bottom of the third letter begins) there is a gap, which is why I said it was an 'e'; as well as this, I'm nt sure it's WolPERT anymore, I think it might be wolPEST as it now looks like an S before the t and the end. HarryPotterRules1 01:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The "ol" was written in one go. The dark bit at the top is where the loop of the "o" closes and connects to the "l." I write the same way. Lowercase cursive "r's" and "s's" can sometimes look alike, but the inward curve of an "s" would generally touch the upward stroke (compare to Ginny Weasley's signature) or curl around at the end. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 01:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. I will settle for that. I am still keeping him as Nigel Wespurt in my fanfictions though, since Wolpert is a very... ahem... odd name, in my opinion anyway. HarryPotterRules1 01:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Wolpert's a relatively normal name in Germany (e. g. Adalbert Wolpert (mayor), Veit Wolpert (politician), Ludwig Wolpert (designer)), and also seems to exist in English-speaking countries (Scott Wolpert (American mathematician), Lewis Wolpert (British biologist)), whereas Wespurt seems not to be a common surname. The only Google results I get are Harry Potter based.--Fußball-Lexikon (talk) 22:35, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Appearance in Half-Blood Prince I seem to remeber seeing him at the Quidditch trials in Half Blood Prince. Can nyone else confirm if he was there? -Smonocco 23:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Yep he was there. 20:41, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Blood How do we know Nigel is a half-blood? -Smonocco 22:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) At the end of movie 5 you can see Nigel walking towards the train, wearing Muggle clothes. :-) {C}OLiViA 17:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) even pure-bloods wear muggle clothes in the film (e. g. Mrs Weasley)--Rodolphus 17:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Then we will never know if he is a half-blood :( OLiViA 17:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) If he's a composite character of the Creevey Brothers he might as well be Muggle-born. Behind the scene I deleted an information about Nigel in Harry Potter 7 because, i find that we may not say this detail before the premiere of the movie. Death Will Nigel die in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II, since Hugh Mitchell will not return as Colin Creevey?--El Profeta Vespertino 17:06, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well he hasn't even been confirmed to appear in the two D.H. films yet, but i wouldnt be completely surprised if he did. -Smonocco 21:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Did the test screening show Nigel?--Rodolphus 12:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes Neville carries him into the great hall. Whether he's dead or just unconcious is not entirely clear. I saw Harry Potter at midnight 15hrs ago and Nigel body does not seem to be shown, so whether he dies or not is unsure..he talks in the movie and is shown a fair bit but i did not see him dead.. Sedie2 13/07/2011, 15:09(EST) Deathly Hallows info?? i have a photo which I can contribute, Nigel is on the far left(our right) next to Seamus - Sedie2 10/07/2011 After seeing Deathly Hallows Part 2 in Theater's I THOUGHT I saw Nigel dead, the second time I was unsure, and I was hoping he did die to take the place of Colin. HOWEVER in the Deathly Hallows part 2 soundtrack cover and photos, i believe, and i say believe heavily becasue the actor who portrays Nigel is much older, taller, and even sounds differently due to his maturity, that on the third to last page on the back, in the picture with McGonagal and the Wesaley's (which is taken AFTER the dead are collected) you can see Nigel in the background of that picture still alive. Thus making the Nigel Wespurt page incorrect when saying he died May 2, 1998. If someone could do some reseatch on this and let me know what the outcome is that would be awesome. Vana Bloom 20:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) How do you edit the sidebar? Because Nigel didn't die in the movie. Surname I believe his surname is actually "Wolpert" based on this screenshot of the replica of the Dumbledore's Army parchment included in the Harry Potter Artefact box by the Noble Collection. Any objections to moving the page accordingly? ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 19:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :No objections by me, definitely reads "Wolpert". -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Considering that the third letter of his surname is curved on the parchment, I do not think that it is an L. It looks like an S, but the end is definitely Pert; I thought that his name was agreed as Nigel Wespurt further up on this page as well? HarryPotterRules1 23:53, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Did he die? Just wondering if this character died or not. I checked the pixture of McGonagall and the Weasley's taken after the Battle of Hogwarts and I know there are claims he is there, meaning he survived. Can someone point him out to me? Where in the picture is he and is that pic canon? I thought his death was a deleted scene in the movie. Surely that is more canon than the pic. Let me know 17:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Arculus Ambleway